


【开秋】Lean on

by Typical999



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typical999/pseuds/Typical999
Summary: 血族洞x猎魔人秋【失去妻儿的颓废秋前提】 设定是秋被咬过 被咬过的人类没有直接死亡的话 如果长时间没有再次被咬会因为吸血鬼的毒素成为“被吸血饥渴症”在此前提上如果一直不让吸血鬼咬就会并发暴食症或者性瘾症 私设秋因为这个染上了性瘾 不得不找洞解决
Relationships: 开秋
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【开秋】Lean on

**Author's Note:**

> 血族洞x猎魔人秋【失去妻儿的颓废秋前提】 设定是秋被咬过 被咬过的人类没有直接死亡的话 如果长时间没有再次被咬会因为吸血鬼的毒素成为“被吸血饥渴症”在此前提上如果一直不让吸血鬼咬就会并发暴食症或者性瘾症 私设秋因为这个染上了性瘾 不得不找洞解决

“也没必要每回都将我捆起来吧。”吸血鬼脸上现出为难的神情。

外头的风太大了，窗户“砰”地一声砸在窗框上发出剧烈的响声，男人啧了声，他看了眼被自己捆在椅子上的吸血鬼，为了不给房东添麻烦，只好先起身去关窗。

窗台上的积水已经顺着边缘落到了地板上，男人无暇去管这些，他皱着眉将窗户的关紧，拉上闩之后又嫌屋子里太亮，连窗帘也一并拉了个严实。

“诶？事到如今你还会害羞么？”

房间彻底地黑了下来，他有轻微夜盲，看不清吸血鬼脸上是什么表情，不过这也不重要，听那声音，总归是笑着的。

“再说这种废话，我就把你送回去了。”他蹲下身来，替吸血鬼解开裤扣将那根失去温度的惨白阴茎掏了出来，替对方做起了口交。

新陈代谢慢所以勃起也不会很快，但是与之相对的，硬的时间相对人类更长。

吸血鬼自然不太想回到监狱里，所以很听话地沉默下来，但这只是暂时的，他再清楚不过。

一切都像是例行公事一般理所应当。他不会什么深奥的技巧，粗略地舔弄了几下茎头之后就将那根东西整个儿含了进去。不是因为其他的，只是在他和吸血鬼直接经历了这么多次“接触”之后，知道这样能最效率地让“他”勃起而已。

一些细微的“吱啦”声传来，吸血鬼开始百无聊赖地用指甲刮挠椅背，果不其然，在安静了没一会儿后又开始问他：“前辈这算以权谋私吧？”

一切都还好，恰好在他能忍受的范围内，如果不是对方阴茎前端的金属环一直搔地他喉咙痒，他觉得自己还能坚持更久。

“啵”地一声，他吸吮了下那东西之后侧过脸，那根惨白的柱状物顺着他的嘴角滑出来，明显已经挺翘起来。

他没打算回答什么，不置一词地站起身开始脱衣服。

吸血鬼很英俊，这点当然不容置疑，但对他来说并不重要，说到底找他做这种事仅仅是为了图个方便，好在对方出乎他意料的“听话”，也不会说些让他扫兴的污言秽语，不然他不介意先卸了这长生种的下巴，或者直接将“他”舔硬了之后往对方的脑门上来一枪再办事。

反正他需要的只是长生种的那根东西来解决性瘾，至于那根东西的主人是不是还“活”着，并不是他需要关心的事。就像之前说的，就算是被银弹打穿脑袋，吸血鬼作为纯血种繁育率极低的物种，下面的玩意儿还能硬很久，足够他“办事儿”的了。他不是没干过类似的事情，只不过有一回不小心被同僚发现了，变得有些难收场，所以才就此罢手了。

“是不是比以前严重了？”吸血鬼微蓝的头发被雨水打湿垂在脸侧，“他”盯着他脖子以下扩散的纹路，脸上居然露出某种称之为担忧的神色。

“你今天的话有点多了。”他将最后一件底裤脱了下来，很明显勃起的性器前端已经被溢出的前列腺液润湿了。

“哇……”

又是这种干巴巴的感叹。

他被吸血鬼这种直勾勾地盯着他前头的视线弄得很不自在，但他不是来打发时间和长生种玩情趣的，就算是半个嫖客也绝对称不上会用心思办事的那种，所以他没去理会吸血鬼的情绪，直接跨坐到了对方的身上，一手搭着对方宽厚的肩膀一手扶着那根前端嵌着金属环的，酷似某种淫虐刑具般的东西就往自己体内捅去——

他们同时都发出了一声闷哼。

太疼了。这几天他忙得几乎没阖过眼，来这儿之前根本分不出功夫给自己做扩张，只在洗澡的时候草草地弄了几下了事。那一下让他差点以为自己会昏过去，但幸亏在失去意识前一刻，他抓住了自己的神志，毕竟在做爱途中昏过去这回事还是太丢人现眼了，所以即便状态再差，他还是忍不住再度沉下腰往下坐。

“……啊！”这回他扬起脖子，直接叫出了声。

虽然长生种不是人，几乎没什么生命体征可言，但他却意外地能感受到那根冰冷的东西在体内勃动的感觉。

他的戒断症又犯了，食髓知味的酥麻感盖过了疼痛感，他感到自己左颈处被咬过的地方难以言喻地瘙痒了起来，那种虫蚁爬过一般的痒意甚至能顺着血管流通到全身。

在吸血鬼面前的忌讳都让他忘了个干净，他本该全神戒备，本该给对方上个口枷，但他现在不仅在面前肆无忌惮地暴露着全身，恬不知耻地动着腰一下下地让对方的性器变着角度地捅着自己，更无可救药的是，他还想让对方咬他。

他从未和任何其他吸血鬼乃至人类有过这样的关系，就算再亲密如他失踪多年的妻子，他和她也从未有过这么激烈的性事。

“前辈……可以舔么？”

什么？

恍惚之间他听见有个声音这么问他，但在他回过神来回答之前，某种冰冷湿黏的触感就贴上了他颈侧滚烫的皮肤。

“你！”他显然吓了一跳，本能地要拨开眼前这个得寸进尺的吸血鬼，但尖锐的犬齿卡在他突突跳着的颈动脉上，仿佛下一秒就要咬下去似的，让他如同被毒蛇咬住咽喉的猎物一样动弹不得。

“又不会真的咬你……就让我舔一下嘛。”长生种的语气居然像是在同他撒娇。

冷风携裹着雨水的味道从窗户的缝隙里吹了进来，他开始觉得冷，但却不单单因为这潮湿的天气，老式公房雨天特有的霉味窜进鼻腔里，他闭上眼默许吸血鬼舔弄着他的旧伤，两手死死地抓着对方的肩膀，喉咙里发出含混不清的喘息声，等意识到的时候，他才发现自己浑身都在发着抖。

「我已给你们权柄以践踏蛇蝎，又胜于仇敌一切之力，断没有什么能害你们。」

他是背负着圣痕，立过誓的猎魔者，自然知道在那些非法经营的情色业务的灰色地带，普通人就算愿意冒着生命危险，想要和长生种春宵一度的出资也必然不菲。

原因不仅是因为吸血鬼的长相，更是因为和“他”们性交就和被吸血一样，就算不会被“转变”，但如果侥幸存活，也多半会上瘾。

吸血鬼的体液能刺激人脑内的多巴胺分泌，就像现在，他面前的长生种说是不真的咬他，却已然趁他不注意在他颈侧的皮肤上弄出了两个浅浅血洞，用嵌着舌钉的，丝毫没有温度的舌尖舔舐着创口。

“哈……啊！”

他腰身塌了下来，已经提不起力气重复方才机械性的动作了，脑袋灌了铅一般昏沉，他能感觉自己的脸颊高烧一般滚烫，仿若神经都在被毒蛇的蛇信反复刮挠着一般，终于忍无可忍地一巴掌拍开吸血鬼吸吮着他伤口的嘴唇，却没想到对方料到他动作一般，反而追着不依不饶地一口含住了他的手指。

“前辈，你好小气啊……”吸血鬼的舌尖划过他的指缝，哀叹般地抱怨他，下一秒说出口的确实某种像极了命令的句式，“能背过去么？”

老式公寓的隔音很差，男人转过身去的时候甚至能听见楼道里有人经过的走动声。

他很奇怪的是自己没有抗拒，但更奇怪的是心底冒出的居然是一种无法言喻的安心感。若是将人的躯体比作瓶子，灵魂比作瓶中的水的话，那他的灵魂投入了某片称为欲望的海域里……而此刻，他的“瓶子”也大约不在自己手上，他对自己说道，只是这样而已。

“啊！”他短促地惊叫了声，尾音被他咬紧牙关，生生卡在了喉咙里。趁他分神之际，吸血鬼居然一挺腰直接将那玩意儿整个捅了进来，他没忍住那冲击，居然一下子就势坐了下去。

这个姿势比他惯用的体位进的深多了，不过原本他从未，也绝对不会和吸血鬼用这种毫无防备，万一中途对方一时兴起将他杀死也无法反抗的姿势做爱。

所以为什么……？为什么他会和——

“呜……！”阴茎带着那硌得人生疼的金属环再次撞进来，男人一下捂住了自己的嘴，在生理性泪水滚落下来的那一刻，下意识想要站起身逃离身后的撞击。

“滚开……”他皱着眉，艰难地往前动了动，想要脱开身，但却没料到吸血鬼的力气极大，居然拖曳着那把困着他的木椅由后往前地顶弄着他，他每走一步对方也就跟着往前进一步地侵犯他，椅子被拖动着在地板上发出刺耳的“吱啦”声，这样的异动再下去不被邻居发现几乎是不可能的，但他万万没想到的是下一刻，他听见一声清脆的“咔嗒”声，这不是他头一回听见这种声音了，那吸血鬼居然折断了自己的手指挣脱了之前他捆着他的束缚带，从后头一把拥住了他。

后穴里的性器毫无征兆地顶到了前所未有的深度，男人没撑住膝盖一软就直直地跪了下去，这下两个成年男性的重量摔在了地板上，这样的响动想不惊动他人都不行。

“要帮忙么？”兴许是听见响动，门外有人敲门询问道。

“好疼啊……”吸血鬼搂着他，又摸着自己脱臼的指关节，居然哭丧着脸仿佛在求他的安慰。

男人没能说出一个字，无论是对门外人，还是身后的始作俑者，因为他视线模糊，浑身发着抖，挺翘的阴茎前端的小孔正一张一合地吐出淅淅沥沥的浊液——他射了。

“没事……不用了。”他勉强提高音量让门口热心的邻居放下疑心，随后他听见身后的长生种轻笑一声，随即他被一双苍白的手拉扯着往后坐去……

“别弄了……别……”他尝试挣动了，明明刚才还嚷嚷着疼的吸血鬼却死死扣着他不肯松手。阴茎再度顶进来的时候，那种被填塞充实的满足感让他舒服地头皮发麻。

男人精疲力尽地喘息着，吸血鬼难得安静了下来，“他”动得很慢，一下顶入后缓缓抽出又再度重重地顶进来，欲望被反复拉扯的感觉让他头晕目眩，他张了张嘴勉强发出几个破碎的单字音节，却不知道自己想说什么，希望对方就此罢休还是更变本加厉地对待他。

“嗯……呃……！”

很多年了，他忘记自己有多久没有享受过某种叫做“情欲”的东西了，自从妻女失踪，那次“夜巡”被吸血鬼袭击之后，即便他需要和异种发生性关系来延缓毒素的扩散，他会有快感，但从不会从中获得片刻精神上的欢愉。

他到底低估了血族对人类的影响，他以为那些好事，追求刺激的普通人嘴里想要得到的，梦寐以求的体验，不过是来自于吸血鬼高于常人的体能以及对和血族的体液交换上瘾产生的后遗症罢了。之前他从未允许过任何长生种对他肆无忌惮到这程度，倘若单单是屁股里塞进异种族的阴茎，黏膜腺体被顶弄产生的性快感他还能忍，但这不一样……男人无法形容这种像是置身在温暖水域里头一般的感觉，那种能填补心底缺口的归属感，让他产生了某种“就算死了也不坏”的想法。

这时候他才意识到为什么和吸血鬼做这回事，能让那么多人冒死都愿意尝试。因为不论你起初是否愿意，吸血鬼带给人的不仅仅是性上的屈服，“他”们能让那些人甘愿献上自己的命——就像他现在这样。

“啊！啊！”男人没被抚慰过的性器在吸血鬼的操弄下又充血挺立起来，随着被反复顶撞的势头，前头渗出的精液逐渐星星点点地溅落在湿冷的地板上。射过一回之后就没那么好受了，他很清楚，却开始逐渐在这种不上不下的快慰里适应下来，也渐渐分不出心神去注意自己的声音是否会穿透墙壁。

他们没用后背位做过，介于他背上还留着猎魔协会独有的权杖圣痕，他估计身后的吸血鬼应该很兴奋，毕竟长生种也好，短生种也罢，没有谁能逃过将“天敌”压在身下肆意玩弄的快感。

“前辈……前辈……”

吸血鬼用轻柔地，宛如丝绸般绵软的音调叫他，“他”将他搂在怀里，桎梏着他的腰由下而上地顶他，以往这时候，他都会被密密麻麻绵延不绝的快感折腾地厌烦，但奇怪的是今天却没有。

这只他找来聊以慰藉长生种也快到了。他很清楚，而要是以往，他断然不会让任何一只吸血鬼在自己体内出精，但今天，他咬了咬牙，用低低地如同喟叹一般的声音哀求道：“……射给我。”

尽管纯血种的出生率极低，但吸血鬼并不是没有这个功能，但当微凉的体液断断续续地迸射进他依旧在不断收缩着的体腔里的时候，男人却庆幸自己说的是这三个字——因为那一瞬间，比起让对方弄在里面，他更渴望的是对方咬上他的颈动脉，在这破旧的老式公房里结果了他的性命。

事实是，如果“他”真这么做，或许他没有任何反抗的余地。

在分辨出心底涌上来的这份情绪叫做失望的时候，透明温热的液体已然从眼眶溢了出来，他一低头发现那东西滴落在了吸血鬼的手背上。

蓝色头发的长生种发出了一声被烫到了一般的惊叹，继而用一种极其疑惑的愕然眼神看着他，试探性地问道：“我弄疼你了？”

“没有。”男人皱了皱眉，不自在地挪动身体，费了十二万分的力气将自己从那种情绪中抽离，他竭力将自己从吸血鬼的怀里挣脱出来，而阴茎一脱离软热的穴口，大量体液便顺着他的大腿内侧淌了下来。

“下次再敢这样，杀了你。”他轻飘飘地说了句，但他知道吸血鬼肯定听进了。肛口还留存着火辣辣的撕裂感，男人想起来自己太久没回来，要洗澡还得拖着这一身狼狈地去烧水，就感到一阵头疼。

“Over kiss。”

他回过身，吸血鬼指了指自己的嘴唇，有些不满地朝他讨要道。这是他们头回确认这种关系时候吸血鬼订下的规矩，事后亲吻，虽然他每一回履行诺言的时候，都不知道长生种心里想的哪一出。

啊……

男人抓了抓后脑勺，但就在他刚迈了一步的时候，一阵失重般的晕眩感袭来，早前积累下来的过度疲劳让他的意识在松懈的那一刻彻底垮塌。

意识下落的速度太快，吸血鬼慌忙上前接住他的那一刻，他看着那张近在咫尺的脸，张了张嘴却未来得及说出一个字，便已然昏睡了过去。

他和“他”之间其实有很多秘密。妻女的事也好，自己是怎样遭遇袭击的事也好，他甚至从未问过“他”为什么对他没有强烈的吸血欲望，认不认识脑袋上被银弹打过一枪的吸血鬼之类的问题。但这一切对他来说无关紧要……或者说他刻意想让这一切变得无关紧要。

“……真是的，”吸血鬼跟做完课业却没有得到糖果的孩子似地皱着眉不满道，“猎魔者就不用守约的么？”

他低下头，在男人柔软的嘴唇上亲昵蹭了许久，才满足地移开了嘴唇。而在他有机会静静望着这张脸出神的时候，那种似曾相识的熟悉感又来了，吸血鬼总觉得他在哪里见过怀里的男人，却又怎么也想不起来。

片刻之后，他还是选择摇了摇头不去想这些有的没的。他只需知道，自己现在是男人看管着的假释犯，一切听从他的安排便是，至于其他的……对于一个头部中弹过，失去记忆的吸血鬼来说，还不如现在起身去将洗澡水烧热来得实在。

FIN.


End file.
